Astro City
Astro City is published by DC Comics under the Wildstorm Imprint. Publication Dates Last Issue :Astro City: The Dark Age Book 3 #1: 06 May 2009 Current Issue :Astro City: The Dark Age Book 3 #2: 03 Jun 2009 Next Issue :Astro City: The Dark Age Book 3 #3: 01 Jul 2009 Status Series of Mini-series. Irregular schedule. Characters Main Characters *Charles Williams - A police officer in Astro City, 1973. *Royal Williams - A minor criminal henchman, stalked by the Blue Knight, who kills all henchmen without hesitation. Minor Characters *The Silver Agent Other Characters/Places/Things *Astro City Recent Storylines Astro City: The Dark Age Book 3 #2 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Astro City: The Dark Age Book 3 #1 Past Storylines Astro City: The Dark Age Special: Beautie Astro City: The Dark Age Book Two Astro City: Samaritan Special Astro City: The Dark Age Book One Collections Hardcovers *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book One' - Collects The Dark Age Book 1 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 2 #1-4. "Book One, taking place in the early 1970s, follows two brothers - with one becoming a hero and another taking a far different path. Along the way, the long-standing secret tale of the Silver Agent and his fate is told at last, as the story shifts back to the 1950s and what made the Williams brothers turn out so differently." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218687 Trade Paperbacks *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book One' - Collects The Dark Age Book 1 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 2 #1-4. "Book One, taking place in the early 1970s, follows two brothers - with one becoming a hero and another taking a far different path. Along the way, the long-standing secret tale of the Silver Agent and his fate is told at last, as the story shifts back to the 1950s and what made the Williams brothers turn out so differently." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220770 - (forthcoming, July 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kurt Busiek, Artist: Brent Anderson, Cover Artist: Alex Ross Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *APR05 0389 ASTRO CITY THE DARK AGE #1 (Of 16) $2.99 *MAY05 0271 ASTRO CITY THE DARK AGE #2 (Of 16) $2.99 *JUN05 0420 ASTRO CITY THE DARK AGE #3 (Of 16) $2.99 *JUL05 0277 ASTRO CITY THE DARK AGE #4 (Of 16) $2.99 Collections *MAR05 1252 ASTRO CITY TARNISHED ANGEL TP (STAR13461) $19.95 *APR05 0391 ASTRO CITY LOCAL HEROES HC (SEP04 0370) $24.95 *MAY05 1092 ASTRO CITY CONFESSION TP (STAR08680) $19.95 *JUN05 1292 ASTRO CITY FAMILY ALBUM HC (STAR09778) $29.95 *AUG05 0259 ASTRO CITY LOCAL HEROES TP $17.99 *AUG05 1167 ASTRO CITY A VISITORS GUIDE (AUG04 0440) $5.95 *SEP05 1200 ASTRO CITY FAMILY ALBUM TP (STAR09174) $19.95 *SEP05 1202 ASTRO CITY LIFE IN THE BIG CITY TP (STAR08671) $19.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Astro City: The Dark Age Book 3 #3: 01 Jul 2009 :Astro City: The Dark Age Book One TP: 15 Jul 2009 :Astro City: The Dark Age Book 3 #4: 05 Aug 2009 News & Features * 27 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20972 Kurt Busiek Talks Astro City & Trinity] * 29 Dec 2008 - CR Holiday Interview #7: Kurt Busiek * 03 Jun 2008 - Anderson's Dark Age of '"Astro City'' * 23 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=147847 Wondercon '08: Astro City Spotlight Panel] * 27 Oct 2006 - Astro-Policy 101 With Profesor Busiek Links *DC Comics *The Astro City Rocket - Fictitious newspaper Website for Astro City (produced by Comicraft, the comic's letterers). includes A Visitor's Guide to Astro City *wikipedia:Astro City Category:Super-Hero